


The Perfect Date

by Erica_T



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Romance, Valentine's Day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-21
Updated: 2015-02-21
Packaged: 2018-03-14 07:52:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3402755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erica_T/pseuds/Erica_T
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve has finally worked up the nerve to ask Darcy for a date.  Of course, it would happen to be Valentine's Day.  Hilarity and fluff ensues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Perfect Date

**Author's Note:**

  * For [eye_eat_milo](https://archiveofourown.org/users/eye_eat_milo/gifts).



> For eye_eat_milo who prompted three prompts, the two of which I chose were:
> 
> Steve x Darcy - Steve spoils her to a perfect date since he's not used to unlimited money.
> 
> Darcy cooks Steve all his fave foods for a romantic dinner
> 
> The angsty one, I just couldn't manage for V-Day, but I hope you enjoy this!

Steve will forever wonder why Darcy Lewis agreed to go out on a date with him. He’d been entranced by the curvy little brunette for months, ever since he’d first met her.

She was funny, and she was nice and he liked her a lot. He was pretty sure that she liked him at least little, so he worked up the courage to finally ask her for a date. Natasha may or may not have threatened to do it for him if he didn’t do something himself.

He hadn’t had this much trouble talking to a girl since Peggy. Which, when he stopped and thought about it, told him something pretty important.

She had been in Foster’s lab cleaning up some accident or other. He’d heard the general alarm and had been informed that there had been a minor incident in the labs. While he was continually amazed at the way that the building’s AI could sound human in its inflections, he could also tell by the exasperated tone that Tony was involved somehow.

“Everything okay in here?” he’d asked, peering through the glass door. Darcy looked up from the dustpan with a wry smile.

“Scientists need to come with warning labels: _Keep away from open flame_.”

Steve was mildly alarmed, but since no one seemed to have been hurt, it must have only been a small accident. He said as much, and Darcy laughed.

“Hah! The fact that there is such a thing as a ‘ _small accident’_ around here is probably some kind of miracle. No, Tony thought that attaching a micro-generator to one of Jane’s homemade thingamabobs was a good idea.”

“Not so much?”

“Nope.” She popped ‘P’ sound deliberately, and he couldn’t help but stare at the way her lips moved over the syllable. He barely heard the rest of what she said. “Jane’s thingamabobs are great for the fact that they’ve been cannibalized from who knows what other bits of machinery; however, they are not Stark compatible. Like, at all. I’m glad I was over there.”

She pointed to the corner of the room, where she had a tiny desk set up for her laptop and the piles of notes that she had transcribed.

“Good.”

Something in the tone of his voice must have caught her attention because she turned to look at him with a raised eyebrow.

“I mean that it’s good that you weren’t hurt because…ah…” The other eyebrow rose up to join the first, and Steve was well aware that he was blushing. If he didn’t manage to spit it out in the next few seconds he was going to look like a colossal idiot. “Because I was wondering if you were interested in going out. To dinner. On Saturday?”

She stared at him, colouring a little herself. In the time that he’d known her, he’d never seen Darcy Lewis blush at anything. But she was taking a while to answer, and for a moment he thought he’d gone and made an idiot of himself after all.

“Saturday?” she asked, her tone surprised and curious at the same time. He nodded, trying to smile and act normal, without looking like he was trying to smile and act normal.

“Okay. Saturday…uhm…”

“I’ll make a reservation. Somewhere nice.”

“Okay. I’ll dress nicely.”

“Okay. I’ll come around your place for six?”

“Six is good.”

“Okay, uhm…” shoot him, just shoot him now.

“See you later then, Steve.”

“Yeah, see you later.” He left before she changed her mind.

He didn’t realize until he was trying to make a reservation that Saturday was Valentine’s Day.

* * *

Bucky was laughing at him. He had been for a full five minutes, and Steve was perilously close to punching him in the face.

Natasha left him to it, patting his arm in a sarcastic display of sympathy, before disappearing from the common floors. Barton had also pulled a stupid face before disappearing into the air vents.

“What’s going on in here?” Tony asked as he wandered in from his lab, where Steve presumed he’d been up all night working on something that he didn’t want to know about.

“Captain Romance over there finally got up the balls to ask Lewis out for a date. On Saturday.” Bucky snickered. Tony raised his eyebrows.

“Isn’t Saturday Valentine’s Day?”

Bucky nodded, still laughing.

“And you’re just now trying to make a reservation?” Tony’s tone was incredulous. “Shit, Steve, even I know better than to wait this long to make dinner reservations on Valentine’s Day.”

Steve scowled at both of them.

“I didn’t know it was Valentine’s Day when I asked, okay?” He growled petulantly. Bucky just snickered more, and Steve finally gave into the urge to whallop him in the arm. The metal arm, so really it did nothing to faze him, only made him laugh harder.

“Let me guess, you told her you’d get dinner reservations someplace fancy, so she’s going to be all dolled up for you and if you don’t come through on it, she’s going to be disappointed.”

Steve nodded with a sigh. If he could cook anything more interesting than eggs and toast, he’d cook her dinner, but as it stood that was a recipe for disaster. He could see if he could order something in, but this late in the game even that was going to be a miracle. Tony wasn’t done talking though.

“She’ll make that face. That disappointed face; I can’t stand that face, Rogers. Here…” Tony pulled out a phone and tapped at it for a few seconds before he turned it toward Steve. “There, you now have my standing reservation at the Terrace for 6:30 on Saturday. It’s fancy, make sure to wear a tie.”

Steve blinked. The image that was on Tony’s screen was of a pretty looking building with a scripted sign out front. It looked really fancy and expensive, but at the moment, Steve didn’t care. As Bucky had pointed out, he had money and he wasn’t above spending a little extra cash if it meant that Darcy wasn’t going to be disappointed.

He was fully aware that people make jokes about a _‘Captain America is disappointed’_ face. He’d seen plenty of memes and fanart, and some of them were pretty funny. But no one would make fun of Darcy’s disappointed face; it was the saddest thing in the world to witness. The corners of her mouth turn down, and her eyes fix you with a stare that makes you feel like you’ve committed some terrible betrayal. He’s seen both Bucky and Tony fall victim to that face, and even Natasha has a soft spot for that face, though she doesn’t out right admit it.

“Thanks, Tony. I really appreciate it.”

Tony shrugged as if it was no big deal, and to him it probably wasn’t. Steve was 99.9% sure that he had standing reservations at a few places for major events.

“She better not make that face, okay? The last time she made that face it spelled doom for the IT department. If she makes that face, we’ll be having words.”

“She won’t make that face, Tony, promise.”

“Good. Do you even know what to do for a Valentine’s date?”

“Well, considering that I’m just looking at it as a regular date….”

“Valentine’s Day is not a regular day, therefore a Valentine’s date is not a regular date.”

“Well, what are you doing with Miss Potts on Saturday then?”

Tony winked and leered appreciatively at Pepper Potts’ legs as she walked wandered through the room on her cellphone.

“That, my dear Captain, is X rated and need to know only.” Steve rolled his eyes and Bucky made a gagging noise. “Look up some ideas before you set out, it may save you.” This was Tony’s departing advice as he followed Pepper out of the room.

“Do me a favour, punk? Don’t turn into him.”

“Don’t think that’s going to be an issue, jerk.”

He still took Tony’s advice though and pulled Google up on his tablet. He’d seen copious ads for jewelry just about everywhere, but he didn’t think that was entirely appropriate for a first date.

Bucky laughed at him for another five minutes when he had to close down the browser against all the pink and red hearts that were just popping up everywhere. He’d figured that Valentine’s would be much more commercial than it had been before, much like Christmas. But he wasn’t expecting the first thing to pop up to be an internet matchmaking service with a million and one pop-up windows and scrolling hearts.

“Shut up.”

“Hey, I’m not the one who asked a dame for a first date on Valentine’s Day, even I know better than that.”

“You can still shut up. That was insane. This whole thing is insane.”

Bucky shrugged. He was of no help whatsoever.

“At least you have the money for this kind of venture.”

Steve considered that. He did have money nowadays, didn’t he? Before, the few dates he’d been on had had a strict budget. It was nice to be able to treat a girl for a change.

“Yeah, that’s true.”

“Having money makes all the difference. I for one, very much enjoy having money.”

“Are you going to help me, or just sit there and make smartass comments?”

“Don’t look at me, punk. The last date I had was in 1942.” Steve narrowed his eyes at him, remembering only a few nights ago when he spotted his friend chatting up the pretty scientist who was on loan from Coulson's team. 1942 his ass. 

“You’re a big help, you know that, right?”

“I know it.” Bucky smirked at him, but then he sobered slightly and gave him a more serious face. He was still laughing at him, Steve could see it in his eyes, but he appreciated that he was at least making the attempt at being helpful.

“Look, things can’t have changed all that much. Near as I can tell, gals still like chocolate and flowers and being treated nice. Do dinner, take her dancing or something. Just play it like you’re still in the 1940s, you’ll be fine.”

Steve glared at him.

“I didn’t date in the 1940s Buck. You did.”

Bucky blinked once.

“Oh yeah…okay, well that’s still my advice as a seasoned dating veteran, punk, take it or leave it.”

Somehow, that didn’t exactly make Steve feel any more confident.

 

* * *

“Chocolate, that is absolutely a fantastic idea. Flowers, not so much.” Bruce told him some hours later when he asked for his opinion. Steve nodded.

“Okay. Chocolate good, why not flowers?”

“You know how much Darcy loves chocolate. That is a gift that is an informed, well thought out gesture and she’ll like that you remember that. Flowers on the other hand…she’s not a fan, at least, not of the type that come in bouquets with ribbons and fancy arrangements. The last time I saw her with one of those, she was snipping the tops off them like Morticia Addams.”

“Who is…”

“Addams Family, TV show, originally aired in the 1960s. Add it to your list.” Steve dutifully pulled out his book and wrote it down. Bruce continued, “Darcy likes greenery, she likes plants and things that grow, but a bouquet of flowers, those don’t grow, and they don’t last. If you’re going to go with flowers, get her something potted, she likes violets, I think.”

“Potted plant, okay. What about dancing? Women do still like dancing, don’t they? Darcy does, I’ve seen her.”

It was what caught his interest, actually. The day that they’d been introduced, she had been dancing to some song on the speakers and she’d grabbed him and moved him around in time with the tune. He wouldn’t classify what he’d been doing as dancing, but she hadn’t complained. He still didn’t know what the song was, but her smile had been as infectious as her dance moves. He’d started his _‘list’_ when she’d eyed his arms and asked him if he could do the _‘Dirty Dancing lift thing’_.

He’d looked it up later, and he was fairly confident he could do the _‘lift thing’_. Maybe not the actual dancing part, but that wasn’t really the part that most women liked, apparently.

“What people do at dance clubs these days doesn’t qualify as dancing. Not in the way that you know it. I’m not convinced that it’s her type of dancing either, since most of her music usually has an identifiable beat and actual lyrics.”

“So, no to dancing then.”

Bruce heaved a sigh and fixed him with a pointed look.

“Why are you asking **me** this anyway?”

Steve blinked and sat straighter on the stool he was perched on. He realized then that he was holding a petri dish that Bruce was obviously waiting on and handed it over to him. Apparently, when he surveyed his immediate surroundings, he’d been absently handing the man his equipment for the last twenty minutes. He cleared his throat.

“I don’t know? You’re the most adult of the lot of us, I guess.”

Bruce’s look went from pointed to amused, and he erupted into laughter. After he thought about it, Steve also had to grin. It was a little silly, after all he was a grown man, he was almost thirty, and he had effectively cast Bruce into the role of _‘Dad’_ in their weird little family. He hated to think of who _‘Mom’_ would be. If it was Nat, they were all in trouble.

“Do you blame me? Tony would only fill my head with over the top ridiculousness, and he’s already helped out with the dinner reservation. Bucky’s dating advice is seventy years out of date, Clint…I don’t even know when he was last on a date and Sam’s not here. There’s Thor, but his advice….”

“Would wax poetic about wooing on Asgard. Seems to have worked for Dr. Foster…oh speaking of…”

At that moment tiny Dr. Foster darted into the room and got immediately into Steve’s personal space.

“You’re taking Darcy out on Valentine’s Day.”

It was not a question.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Listen to me, and listen to me very carefully because I am only going to say this once. Darcy is my friend. If you don’t treat her well, I will open up a gravimetric portal under your feet and send you to join Malekith on Svhartelheim. Do we understand each other?”

Steve did not blink. He barely breathed. To do either would only show weakness in the face of a dangerous predator.

“Yes ma’am.”

“Good. Now, she’s freaking out about what to wear, since apparently you two only agreed on ‘ _somewhere nice’_. Where are you taking her exactly? So I know how nice to dress her.”

“Erm…we have a reservation for The Terrace.”

Jane Foster’s eyes widened almost comically.

“Holy shit, are you even real? She’s going to go bananas, she’ll need new shoes.”

“Oh…is that good?”

The woman grinned wolfishly at him, and he felt like he wasn’t far off in comparing her to a dangerous predator.

“It’s an excuse to go shoe shopping, Steve. It’s better than good. Have a nice day Captain, Bruce.”

When she was gone, Steve turned to Bruce incredulously.

“Did that really just happen? Did I seriously just get a shovel talk from Jane Foster?”

“Yes. And I wouldn’t take it lightly. She’s getting really good with those portals. She sent Dum-E to Alfheim last week, Tony didn’t stop griping until Thor went to go get him.”

“Oh, I never take threats from a lady lightly.”

“Smart man.”

* * *

“You’re overthinking it.”  
  
How Natasha always managed to materialize out of thin air, Steve was sure, was one of the most closely guarded secrets of the universe.

“Stop doing that.”

“What?”

“Melting out of the walls. What am I overthinking, exactly?”

“Your date. That’s tonight, isn’t it?”

“You know damn well it is. That would be why I’m in the shower right now.”

He saw her shadow move to perch on his sink.

“If I’d known it was busty brunettes that got you going…”

He peered around the shower curtain with what he was sure was a sour look on his face. She didn’t blink.

“It’s not that, I’m sure that the girls you suggested were all great, but…she makes me laugh.”

Natasha smirked at him, but there was a genuine smile in her eyes.

“Fair enough. Lewis is nice, a little on the quirky side, but nice. You’ll suit.”

He rolled his eyes and ducked back under the spray to rinse his hair.

“I’m glad that you approve.”

“You’re nervous.”

He shook his head under the spray.

“Of course I am. I just want…I want it to be perfect.”

Natasha chuckled throatily at him.

“There’s no such thing as perfect Steve. Just…don’t overthink it. Let her be your guide, and you’ll be fine.”

“Thanks. You’re better help than Bucky at least.”

She didn’t answer, and when he peered back around the curtain again she was gone.

“I hate it when she does that.” He muttered.

“Me too.” A voice said from up inside the ventilation shafts.

“I’ve told you about lurking above my bathroom Barton.”

“I was just…”

“OUT.”

“Oh, you’re no fun anymore.”

* * *

The first thing that Steve saw when Darcy opened her door was her wide smile.

“Hi Steve.”

He smiled back.

“Hi Darcy…Happy Valentine’s Day.” He said, holding out the little violet plant that he’d scoured florists shops for and the supersized chocolate bar that he found at the nearest supermarket. Chocolate was chocolate, if she was just going to eat it, it didn’t need to be fancy. At least that’s what he figured. He hoped he wasn’t wrong. Her eyes lit up, and her smile got even bigger, so he must be on the right track.

  
“For me? You didn’t have to do that….oh! Steve, that’s the most adorable little plant I’ve ever seen. And you picked my favourite kind of chocolate.” She took both of the proffered items from his hands and went into her apartment, beckoning him inside as she went into her kitchen.

He heard a cupboard open. When she came back out into her main room, the plant was sitting on top of a plate that she sat on a table in her living room. When she straightened she grinned at him.

“I love plants. So much better than flowers.”

“Oh?” He didn’t doubt that Bruce was right about her reasons, but he was interested in hearing them himself. She blushed and shrugged.

“Sure…I mean, all the girls at school loved getting flowers and roses and such, right, but they’d always be dead within the week, maybe a little longer if you changed the water. And then, of course, the next week they’d be dating some other football player. Flowers don’t really say much for a relationship. Plants though…my dad always gave my mom a plant for Valentine’s Day. They’ve been married for thirty years.”

Steve found himself smiling, and he was probably blushing right along with her.

“Hey, how did you know I liked violets?” She asked as she gathered up her coat.

“I may have had a little help.” He admitted. He took her coat from her hands and held it out for her to put on. She grinned at him and shrugged.

“That’s alright, you still made an effort. Most guys will just grab the nearest bouquet and throw into my hands if they think I want romance on a date. Needless to say, there was no second date for any of them.”

“And me? Will I rate a second date?”

Her grin turned into a smirk.

“Well, that depends, soldier. Are we going out? I’m starving.”

He held out his arm for her with a grin, and she took it with a giggle.

“Yes ma’am.”

* * *

It was, objectively, the perfect date.

The Terrace was one of the highest rated restaurants in the city.

Being able to afford a restaurant like this was so far outside of Steve’s experience base that going in, he felt out of place, despite the bank account that he now had and the credit card in his wallet.

It catered to the upper classes, and it had delicious food paired with a quiet, elite atmosphere. According to all of the reviews, the food was worth the price and the drinks were excellent. The hostess was pleasant, and the wait staff was prompt and friendly.

On any other day, all of that might have been true.

“It’s a little busy in here, huh?” Darcy commented as they were seated. She gave Steve a smile when he held out her chair for her. The hostess set out their menus with a patient smile.

“Valentine’s Day is a pretty busy day of the year for us. Your server will be with you shortly, please enjoy.”

When she was gone, Darcy leaned across the table with a conspiratory grin.

“Can I tell you a secret?”

“I am all ears.”

“I have never been in a place this fancy before.”

Steve leaned in to meet her in the middle.

“I have a secret of my own: Me neither.”

She giggled.

“Do you think they’ll kick us out if we use the wrong fork?”

Steve laughed.

“I hope not, or we’ll be out before I take the first bite.”

“Huh, more like before we can even get served. I don’t even know what this one is for.” She held up one of the smaller forks and waved it in between them. It did look weird, three pronged and pointy. He took it from her and examined it.

“Clearly, this particular piece,” he said as seriously as he could, “is a dinglehopper.”

Darcy snorted and sat back in her chair, all giggles.

“You’ve seen The Little Mermaid?” She asked, still giggling. He nodded.

“Clint put it on in the common rooms a few weeks ago.”

“Clint?”

“Apparently, it’s a favourite.”

“The Little Mermaid.”

Steve shrugged.

“I don’t know. I decided I didn’t really need to. I liked the chef.”

“Les poisons, les poisons….” Darcy sung in a low voice. “The best. Was it the original version?”

“With the interesting uh…graphics on the priest? Yes. Bucky didn’t stop laughing for hours.”

“Barnes watched the Little Mermaid?”

“He was already in there when I got there. Again, I decided that I didn’t really need to know.”

“Next you’ll be telling me that Thor was watching it too.”

“Thor found the representation of mythical marine creatures to be entertaining, but largely inaccurate. Apparently the mermaids on Asgard are much less attractive and should never be approached unless one has brought a sufficient offering to appease their bloodthirsty tendencies. Oxen are popular, but they will also accept goats.”

Darcy cracked up. The ladylike giggle gave way to a full on belly laugh that made her lean back in her chair to gasp for breath.

He loved it when Darcy laughed.

That was when their server appeared.

“Hi folks, my name is Melissa and I’ll be your server this evening…”

She trailed off, and Steve saw Darcy’s eyes narrow at her, which made him look up at the girl to see what was going on. To his chagrin, she was staring at him with wide eyes, and Steve knew before she even opened her mouth that she knew exactly who he was. He raised an eyebrow, and she snapped out of it.

“I’m sorry, I just…you’re really who I think you are, aren’t you? You’re Captain America.”

Steve sighed slightly and straightened in his chair ever so slightly.

“Yes ma’am. But, I would appreciate it if you didn’t advertise it for all to hear, my gal and I are trying to enjoy a nice evening.”

The server blushed and looked down at her writing pad.

“Of course, my apologies, that was completely unprofessional. What can I get you to drink this evening?”

“I’ll have a rum and coke.” Darcy said in a clipped tone, though her face was schooled into a pleasant expression.

“I’ll have the same, and can we get water as well?”

“Yes, of course. I’ll get these out to you in short order, and give you some more time with the menus. Our specials this evening are a chicken and radicchio curry, served over a basmati rice, and a prime rib cut served with our special potato blend and fresh vegetables.“

“Sounds great, thanks.”

The server walked away, still looking star struck, and Steve was sure that he saw a flash go off somewhere in the background. He frowned.

“I was afraid that something like this would happen.” He muttered. Darcy shrugged.

“You’re practically a celebrity, Steve. It was bound to happen eventually. You should have seen what happened the day I took Thor grocery shopping.” She pulled a face that made him smile, and she shrugged again, trying to make it look like it wasn’t a big deal, but he could still see the edge of tension in her shoulders.

“I was just kind of hoping to fly under the radar, have a little privacy for a while.”

“Well then soldier, we probably should have given going out on Valentine’s Day a bit more thought.” She grinned ruefully at him, and he rubbed at the back of his neck with the same kind of grin.

“To be honest, I didn’t even realize that it was Valentine’s Day until I was trying to make dinner reservations. Tony saved my ass with this place.”

“I kind of figured as much when you didn’t say much about the actual date. So, I am having a really good time out with you Steve, and this is a great place. But, just because it’s a great place doesn’t mean that we have to stay here the whole time.”

He frowned a bit and blinked at her, confused. She smiled and leaned over the table top again.

“Drinks and appetizers are a perfectly fine start to the evening. But, I’ve also got all of the fixings for a mean spaghetti and meatballs back at my place.”

Steve’s frown turned into a smile. That sounded much more appealing, and potentially much more romantic than a crowded restaurant and a star struck server.

“Garlic bread?” He asked, and she nodded.

“Naturally. And…I may even have a fresh apple cake lurking around…if you’re interested.” She winked at him, and Steve was sure that his mouth was watering. He loved apple cake.

“I’m sold.”

When Melissa came back, they ordered two house salads and their cheque.

* * *

Darcy couldn’t help but take a healthy swig of her glass of wine. Steve had appropriated it from Tony’s stash on their way to her apartment, so it was the best of the best, and it tasted like it too.

She couldn’t quite believe that she’d gone out on a date with Steve Rogers. She also couldn’t quite believe that he was in her living area, setting up one of her folding IKEA tables as a dining table using one of her mom’s old tablecloths and what constituted her ‘ _best’_ china. By which she meant plates that didn’t have chips out of them.

But, she peeked around the corner of her kitchen, there he was. He was putting a pair of candles that he’d scrounged from somewhere on the table, on either side of the violet that he’d brought her earlier.

How sweet was that? He’d gone out of his way to find out what she liked rather than try to impress her with a massive bouquet of roses.

That was the thing about Steve, he was sweet and he was nice, and sweet nice guys typically were not the kind of guys that she attracted. Typically, she attracted mouth breathers who had a fixation on her breasts. Steve talked to her face, and he laughed at her jokes and that kind of attention was hard to not fall for. It didn’t hurt that the man was Fine with a capital ‘F’.

He was exactly the kind of guy that ended up with the nice girl in high school. Not the popular girl, but the nice girl, the one that you wanted to dislike because people liked her and she was good at everything but she was also genuinely nice to people and actually deserved all of the awards that she won. Darcy had never been the nice girl.

But, and she peered around the corner again, here he was.

They had been sort of flirting since the day that they met, she’d certainly made an impression, grabbing him and dancing with him to Bohemian Rhapsody. And while she wasn’t sure why he wanted to date her of all people, he had been adorable asking her out on a date. She’d been trying to work up the courage to ask him herself, though she’d been thinking more like coffee, or grabbing lunch.

Now he was in her apartment, and she didn’t know what to do with him. Well…that was a lie, she knew what to do with a man in her apartment, but this was different. At least she would feed him spaghetti and meatballs and go from there.

“Hey, Darce, d’you have any matches?” He called out.

“Uh, yeah I’ve got a lighter somewhere in here, hang on.”

She put her glass down and pulled open her junk drawer to dig through it. It didn’t take her long to find it, and, once located, she turned around to head out into the main room only to find him standing right behind her. She yelped and fumbled the lighter in surprise.

Steve caught it.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to make you nervous.”

She offered him a small smile.

“I know…just…truth?”

He nodded, a bemused smile crossing his face.

“Of course.”

“I’ve never done the ‘romantic dinner’ thing before. I have no idea what I’m doing.”

His smile turned into a bashful grin.

“Does it help that I’ve never done this either?”

She grinned back.

“Sort of.”

“Look Darcy….as long as we’re being honest, I like you. I like you a lot and I don’t really care if dinner is romantic or not, because we’re having fun together, and I’m still learning things about you no matter what, and….”

“Steve?”

“Yes?”

“I’d really like to kiss you right now.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

“Okay.”

And with that he was pressing her up against her counter and practically devouring her.

The man could kiss, that much was certain. His mouth was urgent against hers, firm and insistent, and she wasn’t about to deny him anything. He kissed her like he was learning her secrets, and Darcy had never been kissed like that before. And his hands…his hands were everywhere, warm and enticing.

“Wow.” She murmured when they broke apart for air.

“Yeah.”

“Okay…so, dinner. Then more of that, a lot more of that.”

Steve laughed.

“I like the way you think.”

She grinned up at him, and he tucked a few strands of hair behind her ear.

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Darcy.”

“Happy Valentine’s Day, Steve.”


End file.
